Romanian Adventure
by JROTClover
Summary: Hermione joins the Weasleys on a trip to Romania to visit Charlie. While she's looking for an adventure, Charlie has finally found something other than dragons that catches his attention.


***All credit of the Harry Potter book series goes to J.K. Rowling; none of it belongs to me!**

* * *

Hermione Granger graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the top of her class. Generally seen as a 'goody two-shoes,' she decided to do something dangerous, something thrilling (that didn't involve Voldemort). So she decided to visit Charles Weasley at the Romanian Dragon Reserve during the summer after her final year.

The entire Weasley clan was able to visit Charlie this year, as the reserve had quieted down with a smaller number of dragons. The majority had flown towards the equator for mating season. So Hermione had packed and headed to the Burrow, watching as Percy and Audrey, Molly and Arthur, George and Angelina, Harry and Ginny, Bill and Fleur, and Ron were running about the multiple stories of the home with various pieces of luggage and clothing.

"Ron, dear, did you grab George's socks? George, give Percy back his underwear! Oh, hello, Hermione dear, how are you? Arthur! Where's the suitcase?" Molly was yelling throughout the house as she bustled her offspring about. Hermione smiled and carried her own luggage to the living room where Ginny and Harry sat, already packed.

"Hello, Ginny! Are you ready for your last year at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, giving her friend a hug and sitting across from her and Harry on a footrest.

"Nervous, but it'll be fun. The last Weasley of this generation at the school and all the teachers are suspecting I'll pull some pranks," Ginny smiled. "I won't disappoint!"

Ron ran into the room, looking ruffled. "'Mione! Harry! I missed you guys!" he said, running over and giving them both hugs. "Mum's been driving me crazy. 'Where's Harry? Where's Hermione? Is she dating anyone yet?'" he said in a crude imitation of Molly Weasley.

Hermione and Harry smiled, hugging the third person of the Golden Trio. Molly soon barged in, hunting down Ron. "Ronald Billius! I know you aren't packed yet. Get to it! Now!" she said, pushing him out of the room. "Would you three like any tea?" she asked them pleasantly.

"No thanks, Mum," Ginny laughed. Harry and Hermione declined as well.

"Alright, then. We should all be ready to go in a few minutes. We'll be flooing directly to the main housing! Make sure you've got everything!" she said as she turned to follow Ron.

Hermione smiled. _It's good to be back, _she thought.

* * *

A little more than a few minutes later (an hour and a half, to be precise), Molly had lined everyone up by the fireplace. "Everyone take the powder, throw it down and pronunciate 'Romanian Dragon Reserve!' Be sure to say it _clearly_," she said, throwing a look at Harry, who flushed slightly and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Hermione, dear, you can go first," Molly smiled, holding the Floo powder towards her. Hermione smiled, grabbing a fistful, and stepped into the fireplace with her small suitcase. She picked it up and threw the powder down.

"Romanian Dragon Reserve!" she said, and in a flash of green flames, she was there.

* * *

Charlie had tidied up the main housing unit his family would be staying in. He was the only employee there at the moment as the other two (a medic and another fellow dragon tamer) were in other quarters. He looked up and smiled as a figure appeared in the fireplace in a burst of green flames.

There stood Hermione Granger, standing poised and pretty as usual. The last time Charlie had seen her had been at Bill and Fleur's wedding, before she, Harry, and Ron disappeared to search for Horcruxes. Then she had been in a dress with her hair down. Now, she was in jeans, t-shirt, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her hair had de-frizzed significantly over the years and she had grown. Charlie stepped forward and grabbed her suitcase.

"'Mione! Great of you to make it!" he grinned, noticing how nice her smile was.

"Nice to see you too, Charlie," she said, giving him a small hug.

He set her suitcase away from the fireplace and watched as his many family members joined them in the large living room. He greeted all of them, accepting hugs and kisses. Finally, Molly and Arthur joined them last. Molly was teary and gave lots of hugs and kisses, while Arthur was joyous and did a lot of back-patting.

"Alright, everyone, you can sort out your rooms. The hallway back there is where they're all at; they all house two. Ron and Hermione, you each can have your own rooms," he said, knowing their relationship had ended while Hermione was at Hogwarts.

Everyone walked off, giving thanks and laughing. Hermione was the last one to walk back with her suitcase, and Charlie followed her. As he figured, Hermione took the last room on the right, next to Harry and Ginny's room, and also next to Charlie's room. As Hermione entered her room, Charlie walked into his and followed the right wall.

Finding the correct door, he opened it and stepped into Hermione's room. "Hey, I thought I'd just tell you our room is adjoined. It locks on your side, so do whatever you like," he said, poking his head in after knocking.

Hermione smiled at him. "You can come in. And I trust you; it shouldn't be a problem," she said, rummaging through her suitcase.

Charlie walked in and sat on her large king-sized bed. This room had the most windows and a reading nook with a baywindow and bench surrounded by bookshelves. Hermione immediately began pulling out books and stocking the shelves.

"I have books in my room, too. A good collection; mainly encyclopedias of sorts and adventure novels. Help yourself anytime," he told her.

Hermione smiled, pulling out the final armful of books and filling up the fourth shelf. "I'll take you up on that. Right now, in fact," she said, walking to the adjoining door. Charlie hurried next to her, opened the door for her, and beckoned her inside.


End file.
